be with you
by billabonged
Summary: Sasuke wants to be with Naruto, Sakura wants to be with Naruto. Who will Naruto want to be with? SasuNaru, SakuNaru. Rated M for lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto. But I love Uchihas. x)

The blonde yawned, covering his mouth. It was his turn for guard duty. ANBUs were supposed to have guard duties at least once a week. He was alone as his partner, Shikamaru, was on annual leave. He was told that someone else would be assigned to Shikamru's post.

" Christ, the substitute must be a newbie, lost somewhere." thought Naruto, the blonde. He glanced around. Whilst the rest of Konoha sleep peacefully, he had to do guard duty all alone. Usually, he and Shikamaru would talk about anything under the sun, slacking at duty. It was close to 3 a.m now, and the substitute still didn't reach yet. At 4 a.m, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata would then take over his duties.

"First thing that I'm gonna do when I wake up, is to ask Grandma Tsunade is which freakin' substitute was supposed to come, and I'll beat him (or her ) to pulp!", Naruto swore.

"Oh really?"

Naruto spun around. It was Uchiha Sasuke, raising one of his eyebrows.

"So you'll beat me to pulp then, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, mockingly.

"Yeah, I will," Naruto replied, " What makes you think I won't?" Sasuke smirked and walked towards him.

"Sorry, I was held up in an A-rank mission. Kakashi couldn't bare to leave the spy's hideout as there were many Come-come paradise books there." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto laughed, forgetting about Sasuke's late coming. They did their guard duty routines like walking round Konoha, in case any suspicious activities were held. Naruto asked Sasuke about all his missions. Naruto became an ANBU, but wasn't allowed to take missions, unless there was a lack of manpower. This is because Tsunade was afraid that the Kyuubi in Naruto might unleash again, if Naruto needed more strength.

"You aren't missing much Naruto." Sasuke said. "All these missions are nothing compared to the mission we had when we faced Zabuza."

"Yeah right," pouted Naruto. " You're just being nice, like Tsunade told all of you to."

Naruto then turned away, back facing Sasuke. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and said nothing. He wasn't good at conversation anyways.Soon, Naruto's shift was over. Neji and Hinata then took over. Naruto and Sasuke then got down from their watch posts and walked back to their homes.

"Hey, dobe."

"Hm?" Naruto became used to Sasuke's habit of calling him dobe.

"Want to head over to my house for a drink?" Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically. Sasuke never invited people to his house, the grand Uchiha Mansion. However Naruto agreed and followed him home.

TBC.

Author's Note:

Hello hello one and all :D

This is my first shot at writing at fanfic, so there you go.

Please, please ,please review so that I know how to improve my writing/ fanfic.

Many thanks! 3 3 3

Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon!

Toodles!


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. (Darn!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto trailed behind Sasuke silently. He felt awkward, for once. It was the first time he was actually invited to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha mansion. Soon, they reached the Uchiha Street. Naruto glanced around. All the houses were empty. It then dawned on Naruto, how lonely Sasuke was.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up, startled. Sasuke had broken his train of thoughts.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. " You're acting strangely. We're reaching soon, you sure you still can handle the distance?"

"Yeah, of course I can!" Naruto exclaimed, faking a laugh. " If I couldn't, do ya think I can join the ANBU?" Sasuke frowned, clearly not amused. He then continued leading the way to his house.

Minutes later, they reached the Uchiha Mansion. It was humongous, full of trees and cherry blossoms. Naruto was awed at the sight.

" This is it." Sasuke said, pointing to the house. " You can't miss it." Naruto laughed.

A sensor activated the lights at the doorstep. Naruto jumped, surprised. Sasuke laughed.

"Just chuck your sandals anywhere you want, dobe." Sasuke told Naruto, as he went inside the house, without waiting for Naruto. " I don't really care."

After Naruto removed his sandals, he stepped inside the house. A soft click was heard and the lights of the doorstep switched off.

"Hey dobe, what do ya want? Coffee, tea or vodka?" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Definitely vodka!" exclaimed Naruto, with a huge grin on his face. He took out his ANBU armor, revealing a long sleeved tight skin black shirt that he wore. It revealed Naruto's muscular body and washboard stomach. He then sat on the sofa, waiting for the vodka to come.

"Here ya go." Sasuke placed a cup in front of Naruto, filled with vodka till the brim. While passing the cup to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but noticed Naruto's features. He blushed and quickly withdrew his hand when Naruto took the cup.

"What's up with you?" Naruto said, after sipping some vodka.

"Huh?" Sasuke blushed even more at Naruto's question, as he wasn't paying attention to the question, but to his body.

"Why did you invite me to your house, baka?" Naruto said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, oh. Er.. that's because I made you wait so this drinking session shall be my form of apology." Sasuke stammered. Truth was, he just wanted to be with Naruto, in his house where others can't see.

"Tch! Bowls of ramen would be way better, cheapskate!" Naruto pouted, as he drank another mouth of vodka. Sasuke smiled slightly, distracted. He looked at Naruto's face as Naruto drank. It was sharp and tanned. On both sides of his cheeks, there were three strokes. Sasuke assumed it as scars of his previous missions. Sasuke then proceeded to stare at his neck. Then, Sasuke felt hot and his manhood grew a little harder at the thought of kissing Naruto on the neck.

"That'll be great," whispered Sasuke.

"Eh? What'll be great?" asked Naruto groggily. He was going to be drunk, as he was having is tenth cup of vodka. Sasuke was startled, both at the speed Naruto was drinking and that Naruto had heard him.

"N-nothing."stammered Sasuke immediately. He looked away, reaching for his cup of vodka. Suddenly he felt a smooth hand on his face. Shocked, he looked up. It was Naruto, sitting on his lap. Naruto's face was red, his breath smelt of liquor. Naruto grinned, as he touched the spiky ends of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blushed even more, and grew harder.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. " Do you want me?"

Sasuke pulled his head back, startled at what Naruto had said. He wanted Naruto very badly, however, he was afraid Naruto didn't want him. Afterall, Naruto IS drunk.

Sasuke hated making decisions sometimes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello one and all. Sorry that I took so long to update!

My bad. My computer crashed because of some virus and yeah, I had to reformat my com, thus losing my story. (doh!) My mid years are coming, so I might not be able to update. Till then! Bye! D


End file.
